


Ruby and Sapphire Memorial

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Ruby and Sapphire, ag, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the memory of Advanced Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby and Sapphire Memorial




End file.
